


Sword in the Snow

by SilverShips



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShips/pseuds/SilverShips
Summary: Felix finds a man unconscious in the snow while taking his dog out for a walk abs brings him home.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 5





	Sword in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a draft of what I have. Will be a one shot or multiple chapter story later on.

“With record high readings from last nights storm we are looking at a snowfall of 24 inches. We recommend that everyone stays indoors today as we won’t have roads cleared until early evening.”

Closing the laptop with a sigh Felix looks over to his Akita glaring at him while sitting in front of the door.

“Just let me get some boots on Mochi.”

Mochi firmly taps his front paw as Felix comes back attaching his leash.

“Such a demanding creature.”

They leave the apartment cautious to not fall in too deep to the snow. It was eerily silent with no wind or cars passing by just the white snow covering everything. Providing a soothing walk allowing him to clear his mind from all the work he would have to do at home today. A tug at the leash brought Felix back to reality as Mochi was staring at a particular pile of snow. Calling Mochi over giving the leash another tug and they didn’t budge only lead to them sticking their nose to the snow. With a roll of the eyes Felix closes the distance to his dog trying to see what captured their attention so well. All this accomplished was Mochi started digging in the snow.

Getting ready to lecture his dog Felix stops halfway through calling his name as red started peaking through the snow. Questioning if he was seeing things or not he leans down and helps his dog dig up this thing wiping snow off where Mochi stopped digging. Swiping his glove over he falls back on his ass seeing it’s another person unconscious in the snow. Taking a moment getting back up in his feet they get the possibly dead guy out of the snow, propping their limp arms over his shoulders to make their way inside. 

Thankfully for Felix Mochi is smart enough to open doors back to the apartment as he already struggled carrying the red head inside. Setting the stranger down on his bed as gently as he can Felix starts to undress the man of his wet outerwear. Seeing that the clothes underneath were damp he decides to grab his largest clothes which all he managed where some old sweats. Panic made way after peeling off this man’s shirt to see sun tinted abs. Trying to avoid looking at all he slips the hoodie over blocking the abs from view and he didn’t dare look as he swapped ripped skinny jeans for sweatpants that ran a little short.

Satisfied with his work he places a few blankets over them and goes to throw his wet clothes in the dryer making sure to check for a wallet to identify the stranger with. Going through all the pockets all he managed to find was a dead phone and that this man thought chains on jeans where still cool. Felix searches for a compatible charger in his apartment before deciding to shower and start working. Hindsight probably wasn’t the smartest idea as there was a stranger who still had a pulse in his bed.

Thinking of said stranger in the shower Felix mentally smacks himself in the head. Those abs showed up crystal clear in his head. Yet his mind still asked if it was an eight or six pack to go along with that tattoo. Focusing on scrubbing his hair he is betrayed again when he wonders if that was a piercing he felt or not. Leaving the perfect opportunity for soap to get into his eye.

“Mother fucker!”

Finishing his shower and treating his eye Felix walks to the kitchen in only a towel in hopes of morning coffee to solve his troubles. Taking his coffee without a second thought he starts to walk back to the bathroom to finish. Coming to a halt a few steps in as he didn’t recall making any coffee yet this morning. Dread gnawed in his guy turning around slowly to see the red head made himself at home on his couch. Unable to function he just stood there staring at the man who was unconscious not that long ago.

“Good morning gorgeous. Oh! You move fast don’t you?”

There was a wink served with a devious smile when he finished speaking. Prepared to interrogate the audacity of this stranger Felix stoped when he noticed his towel fell. Sprinting to the bathroom with coffee and his towel in hand.


End file.
